Sunset Shimmer
Sunset Shimmer is a beautiful female unicorn from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She's the main antagonist in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. ''a tritagonist in ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, ''a main protagonist ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, and deuteragonist Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree. Greatest Strength: Her magic, intelligence, and how much she cares for her friends. Greatest Weakness: Her greed and pride, gets frustrated when she can't figure something out. Main Allies: Twilight Sparkle, Human version of the Mane Six, Flash Sentry, David Talon, Epsilon-Church, Jack Mitchell, Gideon, Ilona, Cormack, Knox, Jon Snow, Drake, Riolu, Daenerys Targaryen, Derrick "Freeze" McCracken, Power Rangers Dino Charge, Heckyl, Power Rangers Ninja Steel, Mick Kanic, Worst Enemies: Midnight Sparkle, Adagio Dazzle, Zaheer, Locus, Malcolm Hargrove, Thugs-4-Less, Lady Van Tassel, Jonathan Irons, Sledge, Snide, Lord Arcanon, Salem, Voiced by: Rebecca Shoichet History She was once apprentice of Princess Celestia, but she had a very troubled relationship with her, which explains her descent into evil. Like Twilight, Sunset is shown to be a magical prodigy. Unlike Twilight, however, she's quite boastful and condescending toward others, despite Celestia's lessons about humility. Celestia shows Sunset the magic mirror from the film; in it, Sunset sees herself as an all-powerful alicorn—one who could rule Equestria. Sunset briefly sees something else in the mirror, but Celestia guides her away from it before she gets too curious. During the weeks that follow, the mirror is all Sunset can think about, and Celestia repeatedly tells her that she'll learn about the mirror and other lessons "when she's ready". An undeterred Sunset Shimmer begins researching the mirror behind Celestia's back, but is soon caught by the princess and her royal guards. Sunset berates her teacher for hiding such magic from her and demands to be made a princess. Celestia refuses, saying that being a princess must be earned, and removes Sunset from her position as her student. She has the royal guards escort Sunset out of the castle, but Sunset overpowers the guards and escapes through the mirror. As Celestia has the mirror moved to her throne room hoping that she'll return back to Equestria, Sunset Shimmer emerges in the human world as a teenage girl. Sometime after she steals Twilight Sparkle's element of magic crown, and in a tussle with Twilight, the crown is thrown into a mirror that acts as a portal to another world, which Sunset goes through to get the crown. In this other world, she is depicted as a human who acts very disrespectful and mean to Twilight when they first encounter each other. She uses underhanded tactics to humiliate Twilight and keep her from becoming Princess of the Fall Formal, but Twilight still easily beats her in the competition. However, she steals the crown from Twilight, puts it on and transforms into a demonic-looking winged humanoid. With her new powers, she plans to use them and her army of mind controlled teenagers to conquer Equestria. Once she is defeated by the main characters, she returns to her human form. She is reduced to tears an apologizes for everything that she has done, and Twilight believes her friends can help teach her the magic of friendship. Months later, Sunset Shimmer, having been fully reformed, has become friends with her former enemies and started showing much better respect towards Twilight the next time the latter came to the human world to the point where they became friends. She proves this when she helped Twilight and the others defeat the Sirens. A bit of time later, during the Friendship Games, she and her friends met the human world Twilight Sparkle when she was, without her knowledge, stealing the magic from them. When Twilight released all the magic and become a demon, much like Sunset was, Sunset under went a change herself, did battle with Twilight, saved both the human world and Equestria and become Twilight's friend. Personality Throughout the first film, Sunset Shimmer is shown to be self-absorbed, condescending, manipulative, and dishonest. She frequently insults and belittles others and thinks little of it. According to human Fluttershy, Sunset makes life miserable for "anyone who stands in her way." As a result, most of the Canterlot High School student body is afraid of her. She is also not above making threats and blackmail in order to realize her goals. When Sunset puts on the element of magic, she transforms into a demonic visage of herself. While in this form, she becomes more ruthless, going so far as attempting to dispose of Twilight. After she is defeated, Sunset Shimmer becomes immediately repentant and apologizes for her actions, appearing to renounce her prior dishonest and unkind ways. In the second film, Sunset Shimmer has completely discarded her old self and starts believing in friendship, being kind toward others and befriending former enemies. She is also deeply repentant for her actions in the first film, referring to her transformed self as a "raging she-demon". However, she suffers from a lack of confidence, keeping silent in situations she feels it isn't her place to speak up and falling prey to the Dazzlings' taunting. During the final battle, she finally overcomes her insecurities and joins the Rainbooms in defeating the Dazzlings, gaining a half-pony form in the process. By the end of Rainbow Rocks, Sunset starts writing friendship reports to Princess Twilight using the book she once used to communicate with Princess Celestia. By the third film, while Sunset has managed to fully integrate herself into the group and take mentions of what she did in the past with good humor, she also harbors a fear of losing her school's newly gained trust, and she becomes deeply depressed when she believes she has let them down, despite their assurances. She also becomes increasingly irritated and stressed by her struggles to understand how magic works in the human world, briefly snapping at her friends at one point. When the human Twilight Sparkle endangers her friends, Sunset's anger explodes as she berates Twilight for meddling with forces she doesn't understand, taking her own frustrations and self-doubt out on her. However, she immediately regrets her harsh words and reaches out to Twilight in friendship by the end of the film. In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic, Sunset Shimmer displays a forgiving and compassionate side when she forgives the Cutie Mark Crusaders for framing her as the rumormonger "Anon-a-Miss". In Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine, Sunset displays a considerable level of intelligence, being ahead of her friends and classmates in school and smart enough to develop various computer applications. Her affinity for science and research is also seen in The Science of Magic, where she explains she prefers a hands-on approach to studying magic over "studying ancient books". In The Art of Friendship, Sunset has a fondness for sunflowers that she expresses through her painting in art class. Her artistic side is further shown in Display of Affection and Super Squad Goals. A Fine Line shows that she likes to play video games, and she is excited to get the new game Tirek's Revenge. Transformation Sunset_Shimmer_creature_ID_EG.png Daydream_Shimmer_ID_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_Crystal_Guardian_form_ID_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_Friendship_Power_ID_EGFF.png The B Team Storyline LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Sunset Shimmer works with BlackGarurumon again and planning her revenge in both Blue and Twilight Sparkle. She also helps Lord of Darkness to destroy Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Twilight Sparkle's reputation as well as Discord. She arranged an attack on The Alpha Team and goes after them to eavesdrop with Birkin, Zemo and Mother Fucker on hand. The Sinisters of Evil come too which leads to a disagree and feud between them. Annoyed they call BlackGarurumon to leave them for death. Sunset and Soran note that two captives escaped from the castle. She hears of White Wolf's death by Soran and wants to know who caused her death, Brainiac tells her what happened. Sunset angered and figured as such begins planning payback on the heroes. Sunset finds out about Heloise being the direct part responsible for her partner's demise. To get revenge on The B Team and Slade's Ensemble she goes with the other magic users to that. When they run late, Sunset points out that's not Twilight knowing that they were both taken by Celestia. She and the magicians are brought into Lord of Darkness's party about his master plan to block out the sun. Evanora and her witches have their flying monkeys attack Heloise and Twilight Sparkle to fend off the base. then they Attack them with a Metal BlackGarurumon robot. After that they fight the two directly. When Discord refuses the Lord of Darkness's offer for betrayal as he is sticking to the heroes after what happened with Triek, Sunset decides to take him out, but Discord played ahead and used Heloise's magic killing cuff on her, blocking her magic. Evanora and Sunset ask Cronus when he sees Gold to try and screw the time line to try to fix their magic. He manages to do this though he had no idea what Mr. Gold was up to. Lord of Darkness activated the disco ball to move with Sunset and that they won’t take risks. She engages is a duel with Ozymandias who uses his intelligence to win the Children of BlackGarurumon members led by Cronus make an ambush on the heroes such like Anarky knew would happen. Sunset and the members of BlackGarurumon prepare to relocate their base under Hans and Noah Cross. Sunset leaves with Unalaq and BlackMetalGreymon to guard an area. Where she is ambushed by Blue, following him unknowingly Isabella and Cadence with BlackMetalGreymon who is killed by them. Sunset is eventually killed by Stardash, Jaeris and Discord who all decide on no mercy towards her. Future Warfare Her theme. Sunset Shimmer, having been revived by the Old Clock Shop Man somehow and reformed, appeared and was one of the protagonists after receiving a second chance at life. She is a member of Talon Laboratories. She also helped David Talon in hopes of straightening out her prior actions. In some parts, Sunset was in her human form. She first shows up in Book 2 where she helps The Omega League in the fight with Malcom Hargrove. In this time she has shown that she really has changed and everyone is proud to call her their friend. The New Multi-Universal War Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity A reformed Sunset Shimmer appears in Act III to help Twilight, Tucker, and Caboose stop O'Malley from taking over Canterlot High. She is a member of both Blue Flare and the Blood Gulch Red Team Fire Rebellion: Chronicles Fire Rebellion: Halloween Special Sunset Shimmer appears here with the human versions of the Mane Six and joins Twilight and others in surviving a world of horror. Street Speedsters Fire Rebellion: Season 5 Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Sunset will appear, but will mostly be aboard the UNSC Infinity. She'll be the voice behind Infinity in Season 6. Fire Rebellion: Season 7 Sunset returns before Freeze and his team were escorted to Sanghelios. After Freeze returned, Sunset kissed Freeze before running off in anxiety. FIre Rebellion: Season 8 Fire Rebellion: Season 9 Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Allies: Twilight Sparkle, The Mane Cast, Spike, Starlight Glimmer, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Flash Sentry(Ex-boyfriend), Snip and Snails, Derrick "Freeze" McCracken, Power Rangers Dino Charge, Heckyl,Team Blood Gulch, Epsilon, Agent Carolina, Agent Washington, Agent Michigan, Agent California, Atlas Corporation(formerly), Talon Laboratories, Task Force 141, Cormack and the Sentinel Task Force, Team RWBY and Team JNPR, The DigiDestined, Enemies: Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze, Midnight Sparkle, Sinisters of Evil, Andrew Del Rio, Locus, Felix, Blood Gulch Teams (formerly), Agent Carolina (formerly), Omega/O'Malley, The Meta, Charon Industries, Jonathan Irons and Atlas Corporation, Ragyo Kiryuin, Nui Harime, Jasper, Salem Relationships Twilight Sparkle Before redemption, Sunset saw Twilight as a nuisance and threat to her plans. After redemption, Sunset became more open and caring to Twilight, and started to consider her as a mentor and friend. Princess Celestia Flash Sentry Blue White Wolf Black Garurumon Discord Christopher Aonuma Andrew Del Rio Order of the Just Although Sunset Shimmer is reformed, she isn't ready to join the Order, something she did, in fact, accept. She's currently still working on her new-found friendship lessons. After the events of The Search for Rarity, Agent Washington recommended her to join, but has yet to be finalized. Agent Washington After redemption, Sunset looks up to Wash for advice. Epsilon Agent Carolina Derrick "Freeze" McCracken Sunset helped Freeze and Fireteam Mesa from the UNSC Infinity. In Season 7, Sunset reveals that she had romantic feelings for him. Brody Romero Mick Kanic Gideon Sarge Red Team Sunset was offered to join the Red Team under Sarge. Dark Miranda Blue Flare Malcolm Hargrove Gallery Sunset Shimmer human ID EG2.png Sunset Shimmer new outfit ID EG3 (1).png Sunset_Shimmer_Camp_Everfree_outfit_ID_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_ID_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_2.png SunsetShimmerandTwilightSparkle.png Sunset Shimmer galloping EG.png Sunset.png Sunset_Shimmer.png Sunset_Shimmer_ID_EG.png Sunset Shimmer human 2.png Evil Sunset Shimmer.png Human Sunset Shimmer.png Sunsetbeingajerk.png Snips and Snails with Sunset Shimmer.jpg TeamSunsetShimmer.png SnipsSnailsandSunset.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_demon_form_EG.png DemonSunsetShimmer.jpg 1370603914344.jpg SunsetSatan2.png SunsetSatan1.png SunsetSatan.png SunsetSatan3.png SunsetSatan4.png SunsetSatananddemon.png SunsetVSCelestia.jpg Sunset Shimmer offers to help EG2.png Sunset smiling at her new friends EG2.png Sunset-Shimmer rainbow rocks.png Sunset_Shimmer_-Principal_Celestia_would_let_you_sign_up-_EG2.png Sunset Shimmer RR 1.PNG Sunset Shimmer I'm in a much better place now! EG2.png Sunset Shimmer in a cold panic EG2.png Sunset's uh-oh face EG2.png Sunset with jacket off EG2.png Sunset Shimmer anthro ID EG2.png IMG_20150712_125224.jpg Rock.png Sunset rocking the guitar EG2.png Sunset I also play guitar EG2.png Sunset_Shimmer's_warm_smile_EG2.png Sunset faces her demonic reflection EG2.png 2398606-4304-b.jpg Sunset's body surges with magic fire EG2.png Sunset Shimmer sings her heart out EG2.png Sunset Shimmer reborn EG2.png Sunset Shimmer the phoenix EG2.png Sunset Shimmer new outfit ID EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_as_Motor_Cross_Gal.png my-little-pony-фэндомы-mlp-art-Sunset-Shimmer-1746490.png post-5578-0-53179700-1430873644.png sig-4069279.frienship_thought_the_ages__sunset_shimmers__by_alejamoreno_brony-d8nx9ow.png Sunset_Shimmer_with_a_coy_look_EG3.png Sunset_steps_outside_the_school_EG3.png youloveit_ru_devushki_ekvestrii_rainbow__2.png 1450429433111619259.jpg sunset_shimmer__the_science_of_magic_by_ryou14-d93ugcb.jpg -_EG3.png Sunset_checks_on_Fluttershy_EG3.png Sunset_analyzing_results_EG3.png Sunset_writes_to_Princess_Twilight_again_EG3.png Legend_of_everfree_camper_sunset_shimmer_by_imperfectxiii-dacsjl1.png Sunset_lightly_punches_Flash_Sentry_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_singing___I_say_embrace_the_magic___EG4.png Flash_Sentry_thanks_Sunset_for_the_tough_love_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_finds_Twilight_in_the_forest_EG4.png Sunset_makes_spooky_sounds_with_a_flashlight_EG4.png свс.png Legend_of_everfree_sunset_shimmer_by_mixiepie-dajlzxp.png bYDWaQeDLY4.jpg 0YmDIrPxYts.jpg eqLO6WQGZ38.jpg zAOzGRKQpt0.jpg to6BCY38fcI.jpg Equestria_Girls_Digital_Series_Sunset_Shimmer_official_artwork-1.png Camper_Sunset_Ponied_Up.png Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Universe Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Rivals Category:Thieves Category:Magic Users Category:Traitors Category:Animals Category:Tricksters Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Brainwashers Category:Flyers Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Partner Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fallen Hero Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Reformed Main Villains Category:Members of Blue Flare Category:Pawns Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Members of Talon Laboratories Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Blood Gulch Red Team Category:Characters in the FR Halloween Special Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Enemies of the Red Lotus Category:Enemies of Charon Industries Category:Enemies of Thugs-4-Less Category:Enemies of the New Nightmare Forces Category:Allies of Atlas Corporation Category:Allies of Team RWBY Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Enemies of the Earth Empire Category:Characters favorite by FrederikPrime17 Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Heroes Category:Fire Rebellion DigiDestined Category:Enemies of Father and his Syndicate Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Federal Army of Chorus Category:Enemies of the Meta Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 5 Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Main Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Characters who share a Leader Role Category:Scientists Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Steel Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 8 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 8 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Enemies of Divatox and her Pirates Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Husband and Wife Category:Members of The K Team Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ami Koshimizu Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Order of the Forgiven Members Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Yugo Friends Category:Tomboys Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Order of the Just Scientists Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Hevenburg Force scientist Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Crisis on Infinite Earths Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Crisis on Infinite Earths Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Season 2 Category:Reluctant Heroes